When Worlds Meet
by Lenny13
Summary: What will happen when Dawn, Buffy and Giles go on Holiday in England and Dawn gets asked to attend Hogwarts? DawnHarry.BtVSHP Xover. This is my first story so please be nice. And make sure that you review!
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is my first stoy, so please go easy on me.

**Chapter 1**

Dawn, Buffy and Giles were staying in 126 Private Drive, England to get away from the hustle of the Slayer Centres and for a break and a holiday.

Dawn and Buffy were still upset from the loss of Spike and needed the break a lot more than Giles did.

Buffy was now 21 years old, the oldest of all of the slayers and Dawn was 15 turning 16 in early August.

Dawn was out that afternoon and was walking back to Private Drive to head home to her holiday house when a strong wind built up, bringing with it black clouds that would indicate a strong storm so she ran for the nearest shelter. It was a walkway tunnel that went under a stretch of road.

When she got into the tunnel, she heard the patter of footsteps coming, so she pressed herself up to the wall of the tunnel. The footsteps belonged to those of two 15 year old boys.

One was round and fat and the other was a string bean with an unruly mop black hair and round glasses.

The lights began to flicker and fade away.

Dawn considering the two boys safe, walked over to them.

"Hi my name is Dawn", she said holding out her hand.

Harry stared at her. 'Who is she? Where did she come from?' thought Harry as he reached out hesitantly and shook her hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter and that is my cousin Dudley," he said pointing to Dudley.

After the introductions were made, the lights fully blacked out except for the ends of the tunnel where the only light was the dim light from outside.

The lights disappeared.

Dawn huddled closer to Harry, feeling a sense of dread. "What's happening," she asked Harry.

"Dementors," he whispered.

During all of this, Dudley stood still in shock, feeling all of the happiness being torn out of him.

A/n hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thank you for the reviews, they really boost confidence levels. Still getting used to the whole writing a story. Anyways- CHAPTER 2.

**Chapter 2**

When Dawn heard Harry say "Dementors", she immediately flew into action.

When Sunnydale wasn't a sinkhole, Dementors came every so often to strike fear, sadness and grief into the hearts of the citizens and was considered a demon by Buffy, The Scooby's and the Potentials.

Harry was surprised for a second a Dawn flew into battle with one of the creatures and then he followed her lead.

_Expecto Patronum_

A silver stag erupted from Harry's wand and went charging at the Dementor that had been feeding off Dudley's short-lived happiness.

Dawn was struggling to hold her own against the creature as this one was a lot stronger than any of the other ones she had ever seen.

The Dementor knocked her to the ground and she cast a Wicca protection spell to stop her from getting the kiss.

"Harry," she said frantically seeing that he needed had taken down the other Dementor but couldn't see how.

"On it," he replied and swung his wand around to fend off the Dementor that was all set to give her the kiss.

The second Dementor followed the first and both flew up into the air.

"Thankyou Harry," Dawn said. Then she looked around Harry and saw Dudley knocked unconscious. "I think we had better help him to your house," Dawn told Harry.

"Uh, yeah, that would be a good idea," Harry said.

It was then that Dawn looked down and saw what was in Harry's hand and she began backing away from him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her. "Are you OK?"

Dawn looked at Harry and then pointedly at the wand until Harry realised what she was implying.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that would affect you," Harry said starting to put his wand away when a head appeared around the tunnel corner.

"Don't put your wand away you silly boy," Miss Figg said to Harry. "There might be more around.

Harry kept it out of his pocket and held it in front of him.

Dawn retreated further into herself, remembering at time that happened in Sunnydale just before the First came back.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Tuesday so there was bound to be trouble that involved a kidnapping of Dawn. _

_Dawn was on her way back from school with Janice when they had a bag chucked over their heads and was dragged back into a car. They were soon unconscious from the amount of hits to the head they had travelling in the car with a bag over their head._

_When they awoke, they found them selves in a room that was about six feet by six feet where the source of light was only from the door, which had bars over it._

_Dawn had woken up first and got a clearer picture of where they were. Janice then too woke up and took a look around._

_"Where are we?" Janice asked Dawn._

_Dawn was about to reply when a booming voice came along and said "Finally, your awake. The Dark Lord will be pleased about this." And left them._

_A minute later he reappeared and immobilised them with a stick of some sort then levitated them into another room where the stick bound them and chained them to a wall._

_People in black cloaks began pointing the sticks at her and Janice and different coloured streaks shot out of them._

_In the next room there was a BANG and a CRASH to which half of the robed people went to investigate._

_After they left, in came Buffy to save them. They got out fine and a couple minutes later were almost home. It was good that Dawn didn't get hit, but, that was enough to make her more scared of that than anything else that happened on any other Tuesday._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dawn didn't pull any further away from him because she realised he wasn't going to hurt her. "Sorry. Something happened not that long ago and it involved sticks like yours."

"Sorry. I had know idea," Harry said. "Um, would you mind helping me get Dudley home?"

A/n Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n thankyou everyone for reviewing.

Chapter 3 

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Dawn, said keeping a wary eye on the wand. "So where do you live?"

"Privet Drive," Harry said noticeing what Dawn was looking at. "You do know that I'm not going to hurt you, don't you? It's only for protection."

At this Dawn's gaze snapped up to look at Harry in the eye as she was shorter that him.

"So you live in Privet Drive then. That's cool. I'm staying in a holiday house on that street," Dawn said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Me, Buffy and Giles," she said.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Buffy is my sister and Giles is our fatherly figure," she said slowly and careful not to disclose too much information.

Sensing this, Harry decided not to press any deeper. "Okay cool."

"Can we get Whatisname back to your house now?"

"Dudley and yeah," Harry corrected.

They both picked up Dudley and dragged him to the doorstep of Harry's home.

"So, this is your house. That is so totally awesome. I'm staying next door," she said pointing to the house on the right.

"Thanks for the help Dawn. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good," Dawn said bouncing across the lawns of Harry's and her houses and walked inside.

The whole way to her door, Dawn had felt two pairs of eyes on her. Harry's and someone elses coming from a completely different direction.

A/n It's all right, I didn't like this chapter much either. Anyway, please read and review.


	4. Authors note

Authors Note 

Sorry for the Authors Not people, but it has come to my attention that I could be in trouble if I don't add this. Here goes:

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, due to the fact that I'm not Joss Whedon or J.K.Rowling, I don't own any of these Buffy or Harry Potter Characters.

Once again I am sorry for the interruption of the story. I haven't had time to finish chapter 4 just yet with the homework and all to do (High school sucks).

Any ideas about what could/should happen in the story, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Harry Potter characters yet.

Chapter 4

Severus Snape was standing in the shadows watching as the young girl pranced across the lawns and into her house and also how Potter was watching her and how he could use that against them.

'So this is the girl that the Dark Lord wants watched' he thought to himself as he went to tell Dumbledore and then the Dark Lord.

Harry swung around as soon as he felt a prickle on the back of his neck that meant that someone was looking at him and watching him.

He'd been feeling this all summer, but somehow this felt different. It felt icy, if that was possible.

He looked at the spot where it had come from and all he saw was the tip of a black robe disappear. Mentally, he shook it off, even though he was still quite curious.

Harry turned back to the front door of the Dursey's house and dreaded what was about to happen.

Dawn watched through her window as Harry opened number 4 Privet Drive front door. Out of the house came a plum coloured, fat, middle-aged man that had absolutely no chin what so ever. Right behind him came a curly-haired, string bean, middle-aged woman that looked like a needle beside her ball of yarn. They were the obvious parents of that Dudley kid.

Harry again felt that he was being watched, but this time it was a lot nicer of a feel. He turned in the direction that it was coming from, only to meet the gaze of a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to a certain Dawn

Dawn met Harry's intense gaze and felt it soften a little bit when he realised that it was her.

While this was going on, Buffy had slipped into the room watching Dawn.

She hadn't realised that anyone had entered the room until they spoke to her.

"Dawnie what are you looking at?" Buffy asked her little sister as she moved to the window to stand beside her at the window to see what she was looking at

"Who is that Dawnie?" Buffy asked again.

"That's Harry and he practically saved my life," Dawn said a bit angrily.

Harry saw Dawn look away and then saw that she was then joined by another pair of hazel eyes that could only belong to a member of her family. So it had to be her sister.

He could see the resemblance between the two sisters as they both gazed down at him.

Harry then became aware of his aunt and uncles presence next to him. He quickly turned and looked at them, waiting for the question that they were bound to ask.

Sure enough.

"Boy. What did you do to him? And put that stick away," Uncle Vernin said to Harry while Aunt Petunia went to Dudley to make sure that he was okay.

"Well. Answer me BOY!" he yelled at Harry.

"Dementors," Harry said simply, walking inside. "Just Dementors," Harry said taking one last look towards Dawn's window to see both Dawn and her sister still there.

"So is he the one that you like?" Buffy asked as Harry walked inside. "Or is it him?" she asked turning her gaze on Dudley.

A/n Please read and review. sorry that it has taken so long. I've had alot of homework. I hate homework.


	6. Chapter 5

A/n Thank you for the reviews and ideas. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Buffy or Harry Potter Characters.

Chapter 5

"Yep. That's the one," Dawn said.

Buffy looked at her with surprise written across her face. "Are you for real? He's the ugliest…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Dawn said assuming a face of hurt. "Why can't you accept the fact that I like people for their personalities rather than their looks?" she said inwardly laughing at the fact that this was working so well, but also at her sister being so stupid as she had already slipped that she liked Harry.

"Well, it's your choice I guess," Buffy said still not liking this concept.

"OH MY GOD BUFFY! What on GOD'S BLUE EARTH made you think that I like Dudley?" Dawn shouted unable to go on with the trick any longer. (A/n sorry if the statement offended anyone. On with the story)

"So it was the other one then?" Buffy asked.

"Well, duh," Dawn said slowly making sure her sister understood. "What am I saying? I meant no I don't," Dawn said trying to cover up her mistake. Unfortunately for her, Buffy noticed a red tinge that ran across Dawn's cheeks

"I thought so,' Buffy said knowing that she had won this round.

Harry started to talk to Dawn through his and her windows.

They talked for about 15 minutes until dawn was called for dinner.

"Dawn. Dinners ready," Giles called up to her room.

Dawn sighed. "Coming," she called back down. "See you tomorrow sometime Harry," she called out.

"Bye," Harry said as he watched her walk downstairs and to her family. 'If only I knew more about her' he thought 'she seems a little bit strange'.

A few minutes later, Dudley came up to get Harry for dinner to find him still sitting there on his window seat next to his wide open window, staring into Dawn's room through her closed window.

"You like that girl don't you," Dudley sneered. "But of course she won't like a freak like you back, will she?" Dudley said acting the same as always.

Seeing that Harry didn't answer he kept going, digging deeper and deeper under Harry's skin until he exploded.

_Stupefy_

"Now listen here Dudley, shut up and leave me the bloody hell alone. Got it?" Harry yelled at Dudley, causing Vernon and Petunia to come racing up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stair the scene in front of them was angering to them. Dudley was standing stock still with Harry over the top of him pointing his wand at him.

Suddenly, Petunia spoke up. "Fix him this instant. After what you did to him this afternoon, there is no need to put him through anything else."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said unwillingly as he muttered the counter to the spell.

_Enervate_

"BOY. This is the final straw. You're staying in your room and your bird is not allowed to go outside your room. You can't contact your friends no matter what or your godfather!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry.

The three Dursleys walked out and the first thing Harry did was send out his owl Hedwig with a note to Professor Dumbledore.

The letter said:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_The Dursleys have grounded me so I have to stay in my room. I'm not allowed to contact any of my friends by owl._

_Earlier today, Dudley, a strange girl who I think was a muggle and me, were attacked by Dementors._

_She seemed to know about Dementors as she leapt straight at them. I think that you should come and visit her. She might be a witch._

_Harry._

A/n hope you liked it. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thank you for letting me know what I forgot everyone.**

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own any Buffy or Harry Potter Characters.**

**Previously**

_**Dear**__** Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**The Dursleys have grounded me so **__**I have to stay in my room. I'm not allowed to contact any of my friends by owl.**_

_**Earlier today, **__**Dudley, a strange girl who I think was a muggle and me, were attacked by Dementors.**_

_**She seemed to know about **__**Dementors as she leapt straight at them. I think that you should come and visit her. She might be a witch.**_

_**Harr**__**y.**_

**Chapter 6**

As Harry opened the window for Hedwig to take his letter to Dumbledore, two owls flew in, one with a Ministry sealed letter and the other with a letter whose seal he didn't recognise. The Ministry sealed letter, was of the usual kind as it was striped Blue and black and was dotted with white, which were at the time The Ministry's colours at the time. He opened that one first.

It read:

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have used the spell 'Expecto Patronum', in front of a muggle._

_As a result of this being your second warning of magical use in front of a muggle, the first being the 1__st__ June in your 2__nd__ year of Hogwarts, the result of this is that you be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and someone from the ministry will be by shortly to destroy your wand._

_You will be required to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9am on the 12th of August.  
Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

Ministry of Magic 

As Harry read the letter that was addressed to him, so many emotions crossed over his already pale face from the Dementor attack, that it was too hard to count where one started and where one ended.

Harry paused for a second to reread the letter and stop in shock of what he had read. 'They're going to destroy my wand,' Harry thought exasperated. 'At least this letter shouldn't be as bad as the other one,' He thought as he picked up the other letter with the unrecognised seal.

It said:

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore's arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

(A/N Just so you know, this letter I copied from this letter from the OoTP directly)

After Harry reread this letter, he felt the flicker of hope break through his distress. 'That's good,' he thought 'Dumbledore is on the case'.

And with that he climbed into bed to get an early night sleep to wait for news in the morning.

_**Meanwhile in the Summers' and Giles' Kitchen next door.**_

"So Dawn, what trouble did you get up to today?" Giles asked as it was a Tuesday and something bad was bound to happen on this day.

"Well, I ran into the kids from next door and made a new friend out of one of them, so at least I won't be without a social life while on holidays here," Dawn said as she started on her long story about the Dementors, the eyes watching her from the shadows.

Buffy and Giles listened with worried expressions when the Dementors description and the eyes watching her came up.

"Hey Dawn, these Demonter-thingies sound like they look just like…"Buffy said not stating the end of the sentence, instead Dawn finished for her.

"Just like the black cloaked demons that even Giles couldn't identify. It appears that they do have a name," she ended looking at Giles.

"So it does, but, what concerns me most, is the fact that someone's watching you again like they used to about a year ago," Agreed Giles worriedly. "So, I'm sorry Dawn, but someone might after you for reasons like Glory was," he reasoned. "Dawn, you're going to have to stay in this street and only this street and one of us will be watching you at all times. Don't trust any stranger that you don't know. Do you understand Dawn?" Giles asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit much Giles? I mean I'm older than I was back then so don't you think that you shouldn't baby me?" Dawn argued.

"Dawn, this is for your own safety and protection. No arguments," Buffy said quickly seeing Dawn was going to retort.

"Fine," Dawn said upset and without feeling.

Buffy and Giles shared a look over Dawn's head, worried about her lack of argument.

Dawn not noticing this excused herself and went upstairs to her bedroom to get any early night sleep to process this new information.

_**Kitchen 6 Privet Drive**_

"I'm worried about Dawn, Giles. What if someone knows that she is the Key and they're after her again," Buffy stated.

"It's okay Buffy. She'll be fine but you or me is going to have to keep an eye on her at all times," Giles assured.

**A/N there you go. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/n Thank you to everyone that reviewed

**A/n Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Instead of replying to your reviews, I'm going to keep this message up…**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. (Again)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Buffy or Harry Potter Characters.**

Previously…

_**Kitchen 6 Privet Drive**_

"_I'm worried about Dawn, Giles. What if someone knows that she is the Key and they're after her again," Buffy stated._

"_It's okay Buffy. She'll be fine but you or I is going to have to keep an eye on her at all times," Giles assured._

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up early the next morning to find Hedwig sitting on his desk with a piece of parchment attached to her leg.

_Dear Harry,_

Today at noon, I will be coming to Privet Drive to meet this young lady that you think may be a witch or has the power to be one.

_Please let the young lady know that I will be coming to meet her, if possible as I don't want her to be surprised if an elderly man comes knocking on her front door._

_Yours,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

Harry continued to read the letter as it became apparent that the headmaster had forgotten one major and vital aspect during the time in which he wrote the letter. This was that he, Harry Potter was unable to go anywhere, as he was 'grounded'.

'Like I have ever listened to my Uncle anyway,' Harry thought to himself as he stared blindly at the piece of parchment. 'Ever'

Harry climbed out of his window, down the ivy that clung to the wall and with a jump landed on the grass. As soon as Harry landed on the grass, he started to feel the prickling on the back of his neck again as though he were being watched.

He walked cautiously over to the house that Dawn was staying in, just in case either his Aunt or Uncle was watching.

As he got to the front door, it opened and a petite Blonde girl that was about the same height as Harry came out.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked with an American accent that was much like Dawn's. "Well," she asked again getting impatient.

"Um, are you Dawn's sister?" Harry asked a bit concerned that Dawn knew this crazy bint.

"Yep, Buffy," she answered brightly. "What's it to you?"

"Um, well, is she here, because I would really like to talk to her about something." Harry said.

Buffy's mood instantly changed. "Are you that Harry Potter kid from next door?"

"Um, yes," Harry said, suddenly thinking that maybe he shouldn't have answered. "I am".

"Ok then. That's good. Come right in and make yourself comfortable in the lounge room while I go get her," Buffy said instantly bright again.

The blonde girl walked up the stairs and he made himself comfortable on one of the soft squashy lounges. Lot long after he did that, an older male walked into the room. "I'm Giles, and let me guess, you are Mr Potter from next door. Am I correct?" He asked politely.

"Ah," he said hesitantly. "Yes sir. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How do you all know who I am but I have no idea who you are?" He asked confusedly. "And how do you know Dawn?"

"Well we tend to want to know whom our Dawn hangs around," He replied with honesty. " I am her surrogate father."

Just after he said that, Harry heard the small, blonde girl call for Dawn and seconds later, they both came down the stairs.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked sitting down next to him, the blonde sitting across from them.

"How much do they know Dawn?"

"Everything I have witnessed," she replied with ease.

"Right. Well, I had better start with the basics of what it is about," He began. "There is another community outside that of the usual world that only has people with a magical ability and are able to use a wand. This community is widespread across the world, involving magical creatures, demons, seers, and witches and wizards. I go to a magic school in Scotland called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

They all stared at him.

Buffy piped up, "Are there things called Slayers and Hellmouths?"

Harry just looked at her. "How did you know about those?

"Are there Watchers that help the Slayers?" Giles asked.

"Is there anything about the Aurealis and vampires?" Dawn asked.

"How did you know about all of this?" Harry asked again in disbelief. "I came here originally to make sure that you didn't freak when a old man with a long white beard came to visit you, Dawn. And now you're talking about Slayers and Vampires and Watchers. So I repeat, how do you know all of this?"

"Well, you see…" Dawn began. "We sorta know about this through our own experiences with those things."

"So you're telling me that you either know or have been in contact with a Slayer, Watcher or have been attacked by a Vampire?"

"Buffy will finish telling you," Dawn said quickly directing the attention on herself towards the petite blonde.

"I'm the Slayer," the girl named Buffy said straightforwardly. "You know, one girl in all the world to fight and eventually die," She quoted in her own form. " Though now I guess that you could make it, one of the few girls in all the world chosen to fight evil and eventually die."

Harry was still looking at her dumbstruck. "Are you serious? You're really the Slayer?" Piecing it all together, he recognised the resemblance that the two females in the room had.

"And," He started looking towards Dawn. "You're the Slayers sister!" Turning to the other male he asked, "Are you her Watcher?" Is that how you know all of this?"

"Yes," Giles replied to the question that the young male had asked. "I am her watcher and that is how we know about vampires and demons."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Previously:**

"_And," He started looking towards Dawn. "You're the Slayers sister!" Turning to the other male he asked, "Are you her Watcher?" Is that how you know all of this?"_

"_Yes," Giles replied to the question that the young male had asked. "I am her watcher and that is how we know about vampires and demons."_

**Chapter 8**

"Wait, did you say one of the few girls? I thought that there was only one!" Harry exclaimed in confusion. He put his head in his hands. "I really need Hermione," He muttered what he thought was quietly. But because Buffy was a Slayer, she heard this.

"Who's this Hermioninie girl?" Buffy asked, bringing Harry back to the reason why he was there.

"I guess I had better start from the beginning," he started. "The school that I go to, well Hermione goes to there with me and is one of my closest friends. The Headmaster of the school is coming here sometime tomorrow to meet with you and Dawn. He has a long white beard that he tucks into his belt, and he has very _exotic_ looking robes that he wears. His shortened name is Albus Dumbledore."

"And why is he meeting us again?" Buffy asked obnoxiously.

"So he can talk to you and Mr Giles about Dawn," he replied.

"Why does Headmaster Dumbledore want to meet with us about Dawn here?" Giles asked Harry kindly, but firmly.

"That, unfortunately, I don't know for sure, but I can guess that it was because of the power that you are displaying," he answered.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dawn asked with a questioning glance in Giles's direction for confirmation. He nodded his ok to Dawn.

"If it's not too much hassle, I would love to stay for dinner. It definitely beats having no dinner what-so-ever," He said half to himself and half towards the others.

"Great, well I'd better start cooking dinner for four then," Giles said getting up off of his chair, walking into the kitchen. "Is lamb chops and vegetables alright with everyone?" He called through the door to the three people. In answer, he got a chorus of 'yes's', and chuckled lightly to himself. Ah the magic of young people.

After Dinner, Harry thanked them for their kindness in having him over. "That's alright," Giles said. "A friend of Dawn's is a friend of ours."

As Harry was about to walk out of the door and across the lawn, as if sensing his apprehension to return to his Aunt's and Uncle's, Giles asked him if he wanted to stay the night and have a sleepover.

Cautiously, he agreed to the plan and they started setting up another bed in Dawn's room, which had a TV, DVD player, a Play Station 3 and Foxtel.

That night the two teens stayed up late eating popcorn, chips, chocolate and drinking coke while watching movies. Eventually, they woke up at 11 o'clock to the smell of bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausages, muffins and pancakes.

When they came to the kitchen, they saw Giles wearing a chef's hat and a cooking apron and trays of food set out on the counter. Once he noticed the two he turned. "Sorry, I had absolutely no idea about what you liked Harry," He said sheepishly. "So pick out what you don't want to eat and throw it away," He finished.

Harry was still looking in wonder at the amount of food he was being given, he never got this much outside of school with the exception of the times he was at Weasley's place, the Burrow.

They sat down and he ate as much as he could until he became so full he felt he was about to burst. One of his major thoughts as he ate the meal was that he was most likely not to get any food when he actually did return to his aunt's and uncles' house.

A loud 'POP' pulled his attention from his thoughts and into the present. Instantly, he was on guard with his wand out and pointing it in the direction of, wait, was that Dumbledore? His question was soon answered when the figure spoke.

"Hello Harry. I trust that you are fine and have warned these lovely people about me and why I am here?" He said gesturing at the petit blonde, the slayer's sister and the watcher.

At this point, Giles stepped forward towards Dumbledore. "You must be Headmaster Dumbledore," He stated respectfully as he nodded to him. "I am Giles, Rupert Giles."

"Ah. Hello Rupert. Pleased to meet you," He replied. "And who might you two be?" he asked the two girls in front of him.

"I'm Dawn," She said pointing to herself. "And this is Buffy," She pointed at the Slayer.

"Hello Dawn. I presume that your last name is summers. Yes. And you and Buffy look alike as well. Would you happen to be sisters?" He commented.

"Actually we are," Buffy piped up after critically studying him.

"I see. That would make you Buffy Summers. You would be the longest living Slayer," he said. He turned to Giles. "You must be her watcher then."

"Yes I am and so is she. How did you know about this?" He asked apprehensively.

"We like to keep track of the Slayers, Demonic activity and keep in contact with the Watchers Council. We also study it as a part of one of our classes as I'm sure Harry has told you," He turned to Harry to get a confirmatory nod before continuing. "The only problem is that the topic is thought of as a legend. Not the Vampires and Demons, but the Slayers.

"Now I feel that we will have spent our time more beneficially if we start talking about what I originally came here to talk about. That is about Dawn here. I have found that she possesses extraordinary magical powers that are just untapped," He said knowledgably.

At this point of time, the three Americans became cautious. Harry noticed this and wondered what the change was about and why they were suddenly in a defensive stance.

Dumbledore also noticed this and his eyes twinkled more madly than ever. He turned to Harry. "Can you please wait outside Harry? There is something that I'd like to discuss with these people." And with that, Harry left respectfully, leaving them to talk. As he made his way into the backyard, he looked up at his window of his bedroom at his Aunt's and Uncle's house.

At the window, a face appeared. It was the face of Severus Snape. 'What's he doing up in the room?' Harry thought.

...

**A/N I'm having fun writing this again. I hope you are having fun reading it!! REMEMBER, I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
